


howl.

by anclrewjosten (caslyc)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, figured its time to share, i wrote this two years ago and its never left my notes, in which it is a full moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caslyc/pseuds/anclrewjosten
Summary: A poem before Remus Lupin becomes Moony.





	howl.

their grips are iron, their holds are silver,  
they dig, scratch, inflict.  
their names sound the same, they're not-  
yet their intents are all the same.

the nights don't last, they remain forever,  
they echo, holler, and taunt.  
their words sound the same, they're not-  
still, it is me.

i reach for them, i hold onto them,  
i breath, i cry and gasp.  
i change i'm not the same-  
but i am- it is still me.

their grips are iron, their holds are silver,  
they dig, scratch, inflict.  
their names are screams, they fuse as one.  
they might be the same - their target is.  
it is me.

the nights don't last, they remain forever,  
they echo, holler and taunt.  
their mockeries are roars. they strike as one.  
they could be the same - their target is.  
it is me.

i reach for them, i hold onto them,  
i breath, i cry and gasp.  
my change is deafening, though not forever.  
it is still me.


End file.
